Neville got the Girl
by Lady-of-the-Ravens
Summary: Story based off of the song 'The Geeks get the Girls' by American HI FI which is Neville's theme song in my mind. Pairing NLXOC Rated Teen just in case


**- This Song Fic was inspired by American HI-FI's 'The Geeks Get the Girls'. Starring Neville cuz he's my favorite 3.The lyrics are in the oh so beautiful italics and underline-LR**

**Ps you could say this is AU but I like to think it could happen as Canon**

Neville got the Girl

_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right  
At the bar when he sees her coming over  
What you gonna do, if she walks up to you  
Tongue tied better get yourself together  
Pound another drink, to give him time to think  
What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine  
All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard  
Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word _

The music blared around the 21-year old wizard Neville Longbottom. He sat at the bar cradling a butterbeer and watched the other people dance. The room was dimly lit and was packed to the extreme. People bumped and jostled him, as he sat wondering why he had let Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talk him into going to a bar. He looked down and stirred his butterbeer and glanced up again.

Across the room a pretty girl stood with group of people he assumed were her friends. She wore dark pink oriental shirt with no back and when she turned around he could see markings there. She caught his eye, smiled and turned to the girl beside her and said something. Neville's eyes shot down, his palms sweating.

He had joined a rebellion in his fifth year of school, headed it in his seventh, fought in two battles against Death Eaters, came face to face with the Dark Lord himself and basically spat in his face when all looked bleak, but he still couldn't manage to talk to a girl his age, let alone get a date. He sighed and looked up again,the girl was gone from the group. He sighed again and watched the people on the dance floor.

"Hi" said a voice. Startled Neville jumped and turned his head to the sound. The girl from across the room was standing at his side. With out thinking he grabbed his butterbeer and chugged it as fast as he could. She giggled, her nose wrinkling slightly. "My name is Heather. Mine if I sit here?" She pointed to the open seat on his right. He nodded dumbfounded, his mind was blank. He wasn't even sure he was breathing at the moment. She slid on to the seat careful not to lift up her short skirt. The bartender came over but she declined a drink at the moment. Neville feverishly racked his brain trying to think. "So" she said watching him "what's your name?"

"Neville…Neville Longbottom." He stuttered. He couldn't believe a girl was talking to him. _Ok now keep cool. What would Harry do?_ He asked himself. Heather giggled and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh I'm with my sister, she a..." she trailed off looking at him. He cleared his throat

"She's a what?"

"She's a witch." Heather glanced at the group she had left. A short dark haired girl gave her a thumbs up. She toyed with the necklace around her throat.

"Oh, so? Aren't we all?" As the words left his mouth it dawned on him what she was talking about. This girl was a muggle that explained the markings on her back that looked like some sort of wings. He had heard about how some muggles mark themselves and call them tattaboos or something like that.

"Oh you're a muggle aren't you?" Neville asked he moved his head to look at her back. "Nice tattaboos" Heather laughed.

"Tattoos, and yes I am a -uh what did you say? - oh yeah a muggle" she pronounced the word as if it was foreign to her. Neville was loosening up from the affects of the butterbeer.

"So what are you doing here of all places?" He looked at her eyes which he noticed were green.

"My sister drug me here to meet a nice 'magical' boy as she put it. And so she can meet someone too. She snuck me in here somehow, with magic I guess." She shrugged. "Um this is embarrassing but I would really like a um what's is called? Oh yeah a butterbeer. But I don't know how to pay." Heather blushed and pulled out a few knuts and sickles. "My sister gave them to me but I don't remember how to count it." Neville smiled and called the bartender over and ordered a butterbeer. When it came he handed the bartender a gallon. Heather tried to give him the money. But he shook his head.

"No this is on me"

_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls _

It was a little over a half hour they talked before Heather excused herself to the restroom. When she came back Neville had already thought out at least a dozen different things to talk about. But Heather had other ideas in mind.

_Got her holding steady, forget her name already  
Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator  
She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song  
He's got the line is it your place or mine  
She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?  
But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long _

"Oh come on Neville this is my favorite song!" Heather smiled and pulled his hand.

"No really I can't dance" The truth was Neville thought his legs would give out if he got up to dance. He looked at her and smiled.Oh why not? She seemed to like him well enough, he got up and Heather pulled him on to the dance floor. The music came from nowhere and people were dancing in tight packed groups. Heather danced in front of him changing direction now and then. He noticed a few guys had glanced over at her with envious looks. For some reason this made Neville even more daring. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Is it your place or mine?" She stopped dancing and looked at him mouth gaping. Heather stood there for a few more seconds before she walked over to her sister who seemed to have no luck. She leaned in and said something. Heather's sister's face twisted with every thing Heather said. She finally walked out the door with a jacket thrown over one arm.

Neville hurried after her, only to be intercepted by Harry and Ron

"So Neville who was the girl we saw you dancing with?" asked Ron.

"No one" he answered trying to push his way through "Listen I got to go. I'm not feeling to well." Neville pushed his way through both boys and walked out the door. He looked around trying to see which way Heather had gone.

"Hey what took you so long?" Said Heather coming out of the shadow of the building.

__

Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls

The very next day, he guessed she ran away  
The one and only in his bed so lonely  
But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin  
Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream  
And all around the world, people shout it out  
The geeks get the girls  


The sun streamed through the window hitting Neville square in the face. He groaned and turned over in bed. Not being able to fall back asleep he sat up and looked around. The room was messy from the night before, and he was alone. The clock on the wall that read 9:30 Saturday in green numbers and letters had been a gift from his Grandmother just before she past away. He flopped down again and sighed.

"I guess she left." He said to the walls that had seen way too much of him last night. He smile remembering, then frowned thinking he wouldn't see Heather again. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Get up sleepy head!" Heather stood in the doorway wearing one of his shirts that came down to her knees, her hair wet from the shower she had taken. In one hand was big plate of eggs, toast, and ham. The other held two forks and one big glass of orange juice. She walked over and placed everything on the bed then sat down next to Neville who was sitting mouth wide open.

"I thought you left?" He stated stupidly.

"Why would I do that?"_  
_

_Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls_


End file.
